


Little Yellow Bikini

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Family, Holidays, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: Charity and Vanessa take the kids on holiday. Fluff, Family, Cuteness Overload





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My addition to the Vanity Holiday fics that will come over the next two weeks!

Vanessa approached with caution as she tried not to spill any of the hot liquid on herself. Irene and Ryan had just left, and the tension surrounding the couple was suffocating. Vanessa knew that she messed up, that she had done it again, betrayed Charity once again. She didn’t mean too, one second, they were chatting over some breakfast, and then she’s suddenly calling up Irene for a secret get together. It all worked out in the end though, that’s what Vanessa kept telling herself as she and Charity sat in silence. Things were better between Ryan and Irene, and Irene was starting to let up on Charity because of that. Things had worked out in the end. 

 

“Hey…” Vanessa smiled sweetly as she stopped in front of the multi-coloured armchair. Charity had practically claimed it as her own the first time she walked into Tug Ghyll, and Vanessa wasn’t going to argue with that at the time, she was just happy to have Charity in her home like a proper couple. “How many times do I have to say that I’m sorry.” The vet huffed out when the taller blonde had failed to even acknowledge her presence.

 

“Ness, do you know how bad things could have gone?” Charity replied calmly, lazily gazing up at the vet and muttering a ‘thanks’ as she took the hot cup of tea from her.

 

“I know, and I’m sorry.” The smaller woman apologised once again while taking a seat on the arm of the sofa. “I thought I was helping.”

 

“Yeah well stop thinking!” Charity finally snapped, all the anger of the day finally reaching its boiling point.

 

“Charity, I really did think that talking to Irene would help,” Vanessa whispered, ducking her head as her eyes filled with a fresh set of tears. She had messed up again, and the memories of her last screw up came quickly rushing back to her. 

 

“I know...and I’m not really mad.” The barmaid huffed as she reached out to gently graze the vet's leg.

 

“Really?” Vanessa squeaked, melting Charity’s heart as she did so. The taller blonde gently placed both of their mugs on the small table beside her, and forcefully pulled the smaller woman off her seat and into her lap.

 

“Well...there’s a few things you could do to make me feel better.” Charity winked as her hand slipped under Vanessa jumper, relishing in the warm sensation that would attack her body every time she felt Vanessa’s bare skin.

 

“Oh yeah? Something like this?” The tiny woman winked as she dipped her head, capturing Charity’s lips with her own. Playful tongues fought for control, as their lips moved as one.

 

“Definitely that.” Charity moaned against Vanessa’s lips before the two pulled apart panting for air and resting their foreheads together.

 

“I’ve been thinking about something…” Vanessa whispered, her breath hot against Charity’s face.

 

“Oh god, not again babe.” The barmaid teased, pinching the blonde’s hips playfully as she kissed her neck.

 

“Hear me out!” Vanessa laughed as Charity's lips reached a particularly sensitive spot just under her ear.

 

“Only if you promise me that there will be a whole lot more of this after.” Charity pouted, but the look was quickly wiped off her face, as Vanessa passionately kissed her, sharing a silent promise with the blonde.

 

“I was looking at holiday’s the other day…” The vet admitted, noting the look of sadness that began to creep onto Charity's face.

 

“Oh, well I think Johnny-bobs would love a little adventure.” She quickly plastered a fake smile on her face, as she brought her hand up to cup Vanessa’s cheek, stroking her cheek lovingly as she waited for the blonde to continue.

 

“Yeah, he’s been asking for me to bring him to the swimmers for ages and I thought, why not go a step further.” Vanessa sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. She knew what Charity was thinking, the blonde woman thought that Vanessa was leaving without her, and she couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

“Where are you thinking of going?”

 

“I found a cute family hotel in Ibiza. Has a splash pool for toddlers, and a kiddy’s disco.” Vanessa excitedly explained as she snaked her arms around Charity’s neck, playing with the ends of her hair as she spoke.

 

“Go on, show us then.” Charity playfully slapped Vanessa’s bum, a cheeky smirk playing on her lips as Vanessa pulled her phone out of her back pocket. Charity couldn’t help but snort at her ridiculous home screen picture. It had started out as a joke, but the vet rather liked seeing Charity in just her dressing gown, so she kept it. Quickly Vanessa opened up her latest tab and flicked through the pictures of the hotel. “Yeah, looks nice. I’m sure you and Johnny will have a great time.”

 

“Look a little closer.” Vanessa rolled her eyes as she handed the phone to Charity.

 

“What are you...two adults and three children?” Charity’s mouth hung over slightly and her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I haven’t booked anything yet, I just thought that we could all use a week away. Especially after the year, we’ve had.” Vanessa chuckled nervously. She knew that it probably wasn’t the best time for them to go away, with Sarah in the hospital and things with Ryan just starting to take off. But Vanessa needed to get away for a bit, and would preferably like for her girlfriend to join her. “So, what do you say babe?”

 

“Ness, of course, I want too!” Charity planted a hard kiss on Vanessa’s wanting lips. She couldn’t but feel a twinge of guilt coursing through her body though. Debbie needed her, Sarah needed her…but she needed this. “Thank you so much!” She whispered against Vanessa’s lips, her grip on the smaller woman tight and possessive.

 

“As much as I want to keep doing this…we need to go into town and get some holiday clothes! We do leave in a few days after all.” Vanessa winked as she quickly booked their flights, only needing to add their passport numbers later.

 

“I can’t wait to see you in a little yellow bikini babe.” Charity whispered directly into her ear, before pushing the blonde off her lap. She was so excited and hoped that the kids would feel the same way.

 

***

The couple had quite the eventful day in town. They went for a late lunch, bought the kids way too many clothes and had even managed a quick snogging session in the dressing rooms, while they were picking out bikinis. Vanessa had found a few bright colourful ones, and of course a yellow one as per Charity’s request. While the taller woman went for the more darker colours, settling on dark blue and blacks mostly. By the time they had returned home, they were buzzing with excitement and couldn’t wait till they were relaxing by a pool, sipping cocktails and drooling over each other in their bikini’s.

 

It was just before dinner time when Vanessa had arrived back at the pub with Johnny toddling beside her. As soon as he caught sight of the blonde barmaid he took off running, attaching himself to Charity’s leg and earning a chorus of ‘awe’s’ from Chas and Faith. Charity quickly sent the two brunette’s a look, daring them to say something, before she quickly scooped the little boy up into her arms and placed a small kiss on his head as she and Vanessa walked into the back room, to find Noah and Moses playing happily on the floor.

 

“Alright, everyone listen up .” Charity gently deposited Johnny onto the sofa, as the two boys scrambled to sit beside him.

 

“What’s this all about? I was supposed to be having dinner at Joe’s in a bit.” Noah asked with a smirk, as Johnny crawled onto his lap.

 

“Cool yer boots. Ness and I actually have something really exciting to tell you!” Charity smirked back, as she pulled faces at the two younger blonde’s.

 

“Park?” Moses’ eyes lit up and then darkened as Charity shook her head no.

 

“Ice cream?” Johnny asked next, jumping up and down excitedly.

 

“More exciting than that Johnny-bobs!” Charity clapped her hands, mimicking Johnny’s actions.

 

“How does a week in sunny Spain sound?” Vanessa cut in, smiling brightly at the group.

 

“For real?” Noah asked in disbelief, as he pulled a face that could only be described as one of pure anticipation and joy.

 

“Surprise!” The barmaid cheered, as the two younger boys came running over to hug each woman.

 

“Yay!” “Holiday!” They cheered in unison, as they danced around the living room.

 

“So, all of us are going?” Noah asked from his place on the sofa, making the smile on Charity’s smile slowly fade. Things between Noah and Vanessa had gotten slightly better, but not by much, and the barmaid had a funny feeling that Noah would react like this.

 

“Yep, us three and Johnny and Ness.” She let out a frustrated sigh, as she laced her fingers with Vanessa’s looking for instantaneous comfort in case things went south. “That’s alright, isn’t it?”

 

“Can I have the window seat? And a hot chocolate on the plane?” The teenager stood and walked over to face the short vet, smirking at the fact that he was almost taller than her.

 

“I’m sure we can arrange that,” Vanessa smirked back, straightening her posture to match his. Noah glared before a bright smile quickly crept onto his face.

 

“This is going to be awesome!” He laughed as he saw both women let out a sigh of relief before he quickly engulfed them both in a bone-crushing group hug. “Thanks, Mum, thanks, Ness!” He whispered before quickly excusing himself, claiming that he was going to be late for dinner.  Leaving Charity and Vanessa to calm down the two over-excited toddlers.

 

“He took that surprisingly well.” Charity whispered as they pair cuddled up on the sofa while they watched Johnny and Moses play quietly at their feet. “I think he’s finally coming round babe.”

 

“Me too.” Vanessa smiled contently as she pecked the taller woman’s lips. “This holiday is going to be amazing.”

 

“Yeah…I reckon it will be.” The barmaid hummed, she needed this holiday, they all did.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa was no stranger to walking the streets of the village during the early hours of the morning. Between late-night emergencies, to the three-month period where she and Charity were sneaking around, the darkening streets had been a calming sight for her. Especially this morning, with Johnny toddling excitedly beside her with his new Paw Patrol backpack filled with his toys, chatting away about their holiday, and two large suitcases in tow, she couldn’t be happier. Charity had protested when Vanessa suggested that she and Johnny meet them at the pub instead of spending the night, but Vanessa wanted to double and triple check everything.

 

Charity was stilled dressed in her silk dressing gown when she answered the door, her sheepish grin quickly turning into a playful smirk as her eyes traced over the cute yellow jumper her girlfriend had on. “Morning babe.” She purred as she leaned forward to steal a quick kiss. “And hello Johnny-bobs!” The barmaid added as bent down to ruffle his short hair.

 

“Char’tee! Holiday!” The little boy jumped excitedly, the sound of his toys bashing against each other filling the quiet streets.

 

“Come on in before you catch your death!” The barmaid quickly moved to help pull one of the suitcases into the small hallway, while Johnny ran straight up the stairs in search of his partner in crime.

 

“Charity, why aren’t you ready yet? The taxi is due in like…”

 

“An hour babe, I know and it only takes a few minutes to make me look flawless!” Charity winked wickedly, as she reached out to grab Vanessa’s hips bringing the small vet into her clutches.

 

“Are the boys awake at least?” Vanessa muttered before melting against Charity’s lips. The blonde was in a great mood, and Vanessa relished in it. Their tender moment was quickly interrupted by the loud stomping of the toddlers and angry growl of a teenager being abruptly awakened.

 

“They are now…” Charity huffed out against Vanessa’s lips, before stealing one more, quick smooch. “If I send Moses down can you get him dressed?”

 

“Course, are we having breakfast here or at the airport?” Vanessa smiled brightly, as she shrugged out of the woman’s hold.

 

“I promised Noah a fry up, but there is some juice for them chilling in the fridge if they want it.” She sent a quick wink, before disappearing up the stairs.

 

Getting Moses dressed had been the easiest part of the morning, he was still half asleep and just enjoyed being cuddled by the blonde vet. Noah, on the other hand, was proving to be the most difficult part of the morning. It was no secret that the young man wasn’t a morning person – just like his Mother, Vanessa always thought but never voiced – he was grumpy, groggy and the littlest thing would set him off. But after he had finally entered the world of the living, the sharp scowl had quickly been replaced with a joyful grin. Charity had just about finished getting ready and double checking that they had everything by the time the taxi pulled up. Noah and his Mum took care of the bags, while Vanessa secured Johnny and Moses’ Paw Patrol themed harnesses.

 

It didn’t take long getting to the airport, the three boys sat bundled together at one side of the taxi, Noah sat in the middle while Moses and Johnny watched him play a game on his phone. Charity had dozed off, laying her head contently on Vanessa’s shoulder, while their fingers laced together. Vanessa could tell straight away that the barmaid hadn’t slept well the night previous, she hadn’t been for the last few months. Bails would haunt her dreams most nights, and while Vanessa had been able to chase him away and comfort the woman when she could, the vet had an idea of what it was like for the pub owner on the nights when she couldn’t stay with her. That was one of the reasons she booked this holiday, she wanted to get Charity away from it all before the trial, if anyone deserved a break it was her.

 

Charity snuggled closer, inhaling the sweet smell of Vanessa’s perfume, she was her comfort blanket, just like Moses elephant, and Johnny’s stuff dalmatian. She trusted her 100%, even after the meddling. Charity had never trusted someone like this before, heck she had never liked anyone like this before. Never wanted someone to meet her kids, let alone go on holiday with them, never craved to wake up in someone’s arms every morning…Vanessa wasn’t like anyone else, and Charity was thankful for that. She was safe in Vanessa’s arms, where she belonged.

 

“Ness…” Noah whispered as he saw his Mother peacefully asleep on her shoulder.

 

“Everything okay darling?” Vanessa whispered back, nothing but kindness laced in her voice.

 

“I was just wondering if you wanted me to take a picture, of you and Mum together?” He asked sweetly as he held up his phone, waiting patiently for permission.

 

“Oh, go on then. But don’t breathe a word of this to your Mother though.” The vet winked as she smiled brightly at the camera, excited that Noah seemed to have finally accepted their relationship.

 

“She’s gonna hate these,” Noah laughed as he handed the phone over to Vanessa. “If you zoom in you can see the buddle of drool on your shoulder.” He added with a playful smirk tugging on his lips.

 

“And she say’s I’m the one that drools,” Vanessa whispered to herself with a snort, before carefully handing the teen’s most prized possession back over to him. “Send us that?”

 

“Sure!” He laughed while he quickly got to work on her request, frowning slightly when he found her name in his contacts. ‘Vanessa, Mum’s relationship of the month’, he had set it that way, when his Mum had demanded that he should have Vanessa’s number in case of an emergency, but looking down at it now, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty and ashamed of how he acted.

 

“Everything alright?” Vanessa quickly asked, when she saw his usual cheeky grin fade away.

 

“I really sorry Vanessa.” He replied, catching the blonde vet off guard. “I wasn’t the nicest person when you and Mum started dating, and I realise now that I was in the wrong.”

 

“Aww, Noah. You don’t need to apologise.” The smaller woman quickly tried to reassure him. She couldn’t believe that they had finally reached this point, and it warmed her heart.

 

“No, I do. You make my Mum happy, and she’s nicer when she’s happy…so thank you.” He shrugged, as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around the now sleeping toddlers.

 

“It’s my pleasure…I really care about your Mum, Noah.”

 

“I know, you two love each other. Anyone could see that.” He smirked, making Vanessa’s breath catch in her throat. They hadn’t said those three words yet, and while they had been on the tip of her tongue for the last few months, she had no idea that it was apparently obvious to people looking in.

 

“Know what I’d love?” Charity mumbled against Vanessa’s shoulder, sending a wave of vibrations coursing through the vet.

 

“Oops.” Noah laughed, as his Mum lifted her head. She looked exhausted, and not as flawless as usual, but both Noah and Vanessa preferred her like this. She wasn’t trying to put up some front and hide behind her makeup, she was just her.

 

“Oops indeed.” Charity smirked as she smoothed out her hair, and placed a small kiss on Vanessa’s cheek, her way of proving a silent thank you for letting her get at least a little shut-eye. “And I thought them two were the chatterboxes!” She added, a goofy grin appearing on her face as she took in the sleeping toddlers cuddled up against Noah.

 

Security was a breeze since Vanessa had paid for speedy boarding, so the small group found themselves seated by a large window, surrounded by breakfast food in no time. Neither Moses or Johnny had taken much interest in their food, both too pre-occupied by the planes landing and taking off on the runway. Charity had been the first to venture off for a look around Duty-Free. Picking up some sweets for the kids, and a little present for Vanessa. She couldn’t be more grateful for this week away, it had already made her feel a whole lot better and they hadn’t even left yet. By the time she returned to the table, Moses was curled up on her girlfriend’s lap, happily watching the planes fly by, while Johnny and Noah were in the middle of a small game of tag, never venturing too far away from Vanessa’s protective gaze.

 

“Hey.” Charity whispered as she placed a small kiss on Vanessa’s cheek, before taking her seat.

 

“How was shopping?”

 

“Alright. Got the kids some sweets to munch on, oh and I got you this!” Charity winked as she handed the small gift bag over to the vet. “Why don’t you go play with your brother babe.” She gently kissed the toddlers cheek, before he toddled away.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

“You got me this!” The barmaid exclaimed, gesturing over to the three laughing boys. “I haven’t seen them this happy, or excited in a long time. Me an all.” She added with a shy smile.

 

“It’s only a holiday,” Vanessa shook her head amusingly at the blonde, not really good at accepting praise of any kind.

 

“It’s more than that, and you know it!” Charity lovingly reached out, to squeeze Vanessa’s jean cover knee. “Now, open your bloody present before I return it!” She warned, prompting Vanessa to quickly dig into the small bag. After a few seconds of searching, she pulled out a long black box. Throwing a confused look over to her girlfriend, Vanessa carefully opened the box gasping as she saw a small silver heart necklace.

 

“Oh my god. Charity it’s beautiful!” Tears started to pool in her eyes, as she pulled Charity in for a tight hug. Once she was finally released, the taller blonde gently picked up the necklace and moved to put it on her girlfriend, kissing the back of her neck once she as finished.

 

“Yeah, well so are you.” The barmaid blushed as she reclaimed her seat, and reached out to take Vanessa’s hand in her own. “I heard what Noah said in the taxi.” She whispered, noting how panicked Vanessa looked as the words reached her ears.

 

“Oh,”

 

“I do ya know…I just don’t think I’m ready to say those words yet.” She nervously admitted, coughing back the emotions as she did so.

 

“Really?” The smaller woman’s face lit up, as she lifted her free hand to gently touch her new necklace.

 

“Of course, Vanessa!” Charity laughed, finding her girlfriend utterly adorable. “It’s just…every other time I’ve said it, I’ve never felt it. I feel it with you, and when I’m ready to say it, it should be special…and not in the middle of a crowded airport.” She winked, squeezing her hand tight.

 

“Flight LS398 to Ibiza now boarding at gate number four.” The overhead announcement echoed, interrupting the tender moment before Vanessa had a chance to fully reply.

 

“Guess that’s our cue babe.” Charity winked as she waved over to the boys, who quickly began racing back to them.

 

“Charity…I feel it too.” Vanessa whispered as they stood to gather the boy’s backpacks. “And I love the necklace.” She added as she placed a lingering kiss on her pink cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight had been a breeze. Johnny and Moses wanted to sit with Charity at one side, while Noah and Vanessa sat at the other. The two toddlers had spent most of the flight chewing Charity’s ear off while watching Paw Patrol episodes on the blonde woman’s iPad, not that she minded. It was no secret to the small family, that Charity actually enjoyed watching the talking pups saved the day, and had even talked in depth about a few of their missions even after the kids had gone to bed. Noah had stayed monopolised by his phone until he caught a glimpse of the VetTime’s article Vanessa had been reading on her iPad about gastric disorders in adult horses and suddenly wanted to know more.

 

By the time they arrived at the hotel, the three boys were buzzing with excitement. They had no idea where they were staying or what the hotel even looked like and they were blown away when the coach announced their stop. The pictures that Vanessa and Charity looked at, didn’t do this place justice. It was like a tropical paradise, there were four pools, a splash park for Moses and Johnny, a private play park, a fancy dining room and even a spa - that Charity would definitely be looking into - it was paradise, and the small family couldn’t be more excited.

 

“Mum, can we go to the pool already?” Noah moaned, he had been the first to quickly change into his swimming trunks and plaster his sun cream on, but now he was stuck waiting.

 

“Calm your ham babe. Just need to finish putting on Moz’ sun cream.” Charity couldn’t help but chuckle at the more playful, childish side of her son. It wasn’t very often that it came out, but she was always happy when it did. “We don’t want you getting all brunt on the first day, now would we?” She tickled Moses’ exposed stomach, making the shy toddler squirm and let out a small giggle.

 

“Nope!” He clapped, sending some of the sun cream flying onto Charity’s face.

 

“I can finish him if you want to bring them two on out,” Vanessa spoke up, as she was securing Johnny sun cap on his head. The blonde vet was the only one out of the group who was still in her clothes. The boys had their swimming trunks on, and Charity had a black bikini on under her dark blue wrap.

 

“You sure babe?” The blonde barmaid smiled, a hint of excitement flashing in her eyes. Vanessa could tell that the tall blonde couldn’t wait to get into the pool, as much as Noah.

 

“Go, we’ll be out in a bit.” She winked, as Johnny toddled over to grab Noah’s outstretched hand. “Johnny, be good for Charity.”

 

“He’s always good for me, aren’t ya Johnny-bobs?” Charity gently tickled his sides, before grabbing her sunglasses off the table.

 

“Char’tee! Pool!” Johnny cheered as the trio walked out of the hotel room.

 

“Alright Moses, let’s finish getting your cream on!” The vet did a small dance with the over-excited toddler, before squeezing the old cream onto his arms. “And then, you can help me pick the perfect bikini. What do you think your Mum’s favourite colour is?”

 

“Ye’ow.” He muttered while poking her in the stomach.

 

“My thoughts exactly,”

 

Noah had opted for the cannonball entrance, effectively splashing both his Mum and Johnny, who were sitting poolside trying to blow up armbands. “Sorry!” He quickly called out when he caught the scowl appear on his Mother’s face.

 

“Yeah, you will be!” She called out, winking wickedly at Johnny. “What should we do to him, Johnny-bobs?”

 

“Splash!” He jumped, clapping his hands excitedly.

 

“Are you sure you and Moses weren’t switched at birth?” She jokingly asked. It had surprised her at first, but over the last few months, she had noticed how much Johnny seemed to follow the Dingle code more so than Moses. Her youngest was shy, and adorable more like Vanessa than herself, and she loved that about him. But Johnny, he was mischievous and cunning, nothing like Vanessa.

 

“You silly Char’tee!” He giggled, his baby blue eyes shining as he laughed. He may not have the same personality as the blonde vet, but every time he smiled that adorable smile, all Charity could see was Vanessa.

 

“I am, aren’t I?” Charity playfully rolled her eyes, before blowing into the armband. “Think that should do us. Let’s slip them on, and then we attack!”

 

“Attack!” Johnny repeated, his mischievous grin playing on his lips.

 

“Noah, I’d run if I were you babe.” She called out playfully. “This one’s got the Dingle anger down to a tee!”

 

“Splash!” The toddler quickly grabbed Charity’s hand, pulling her over to the edge of the pool, where Noah had swam over to meet them.

 

“You wouldn’t want to splash me, would ya Johnny?” Noah smirked playfully, as the toddler sat down on the edge dipping his little toes in the water.

 

“Splash.” He repeated.

 

“No, I’m your brother Johnny. You can’t splash your brother, can you?” Noah spoke, catching Charity off guard. She knew that Noah had a soft spot for Johnny, but she didn’t expect him to drop the B word so soon.

 

“Brother splash?” Johnny looked up at Charity, his way of asking for permission.

 

“Brother splash.” She repeated, nodding her head and winking at the blonde toddler.

 

“Splash!” Johnny screamed, jumping off the edge and right on top of an unexpecting Noah.

 

“Okay, okay.” Noah coughed as his arms tightly wrapped around Johnny making sure he stayed afloat. “You got me!”  He muttered before swimming away with Johnny attached to his neck.

 

Charity sat at the edge of the pool, lazily dangling her feet into the cold water as the hot sun warmed her exposed skin. She smiled happily as she watched the two boys play lovingly in the water, their laughs the only sound she could hear. She never thought she’d have this, never thought she’d be able to make her kids happy. But looking out at Noah and Johnny, she knew that she’d done something right. She obviously knew she couldn’t take any credit for Johnny, not yet anyway, but she still couldn’t help but feel proud when she looked out at him. Vanessa had done it all on her own, and he was perfect…and Charity was afraid she’d muck him up. He already had a gob on him, and while it amused the barmaid, it also terrified her. She wanted her boys, all four of them to have the life that she didn’t. But she didn’t want to worry about that now, this week was about family and relaxing. So she allowed herself to become so mesmerized in the laughing boys that she didn’t notice anything happening around her.

 

“Walk carefully darling.” Vanessa smiled as she walked a few paces behind the toddler, who was already armed with his armbands. As she turned the corner, she could already hear the tell-tale sounds of her son laughing loudly. Looking out she spotted him straight away, Noah was swimming around with him while they splashed each other. “Do you want me to bring you into the big pool with your brother?” She asked while pulling her white wrap off her body, discarding it beside Charity’s. That’s when the vet finally noticed her, sitting poolside lost in thought.

 

“Big pool!” Moses cheered, handing his little elephant blanket toy to Vanessa. “Safe.”

 

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll put him under here okay.” She winked as Moses watched her carefully. “Right, how about we surprise Mummy?” Vanessa whispered as the toddler nodded before taking her hand, leading her over to the pool. “On the count of three.” She whispered, pushing her arms forward showing Moses just how they were going to surprise Charity.

 

“Surprise!” Moses shouted before he and Vanessa pushed Charity into the pool.

 

“Vanessa!” She exclaimed, her hair covering most of her face. “It’s freezing.” She gasped, looking up at the vet. Her mouth went dry as she took in the blonde in her little yellow bikini, yellow was definitely becoming one of her favourite colours.

 

“Surprise!” Moses shouted once again, pushing the unexpecting vet into the pool and almost on top of Charity, who quickly made a point of wrapping her arms around the blonde.

 

“He is definitely mine, read my mind and everything.” Charity winked as she placed a small kiss on Vanessa’s neck, her body reeling from the mere sight of the vet in her bikini. “Come on then Moz! Show us what you’ve got!” She called out at the blushing toddler, who took a few steps back before jumping into the pool, just as Noah and Johnny joined the group. This was definitely the perfect start, to the perfect holiday.


	4. Chapter 4

The first few days the small group spent most of their time lazing around the pool. Charity and Vanessa worked on their tan, while Noah and the boys splashed about in the different pools. It was perfect, there was no fighting, no moping, no boredom. It was paradise.

 

Noah had been the one to suggest the beach the day before. He said how much he and Moses enjoyed it when they went away on holiday a few months previous, and Vanessa had been practically bouncing with anticipation at the idea. So the night before the small family walked into the tiny town to stock up on supplies. Johnny and Moses picked out a bucket and spade and Noah got a surfboard and life vest. All beaming with excitement for what the day ahead held.

 

“Right you lot! Am I going on this little adventure on my own, or…” Vanessa called out, Johnny and Moses were currently engrossed in an episode of Paw Patrol while relaxing on her and Charity’s bed, and Noah and Charity were currently in the middle of a very competitive game of Guess Who.

 

“It’s only half eleven. We’ve got plenty of time babes.” Charity called back, planning her next move carefully. “Is your person a Paddy wannabe?”

 

“I don’t think that’s what one the questions Mum.” The teenager laughed as Vanessa walked over to watch the game.

 

“Is he bald?” Charity rolled her eyes, as she felt Vanessa’s hand brush against her exposed back.

 

“Oh, then no,” Noah smirked, as Charity put down all the bald men tabs.

 

“Okay...here’s the plan.” Vanessa quickly cut in before they had a chance to ask another question.

 

“Don’t you just love it when she has a plan?” The taller blonde teased, as she turned in her seat and forcefully wrapped her arm around Vanessa's waist, pulling her down to sit on her lap.

 

“I will handle the little ones, while you and Noah can finish your little game.” She spoke quickly, gesturing to the travel sized game.

 

“Much appreciated.” Charity whispered as she slipped her hand under the hem of Vanessa’s shirt, resting it on her stomach.

 

“And then we have a quick bite to eat at the restaurant, then head.” Vanessa tried her best not to react to Charity’s actions. “Sound good?”

 

“This is definitely one of your better plans babe,” The taller woman smirked, as she started to tickle Vanessa, making the blonde squirm in her lap.

 

“You’re worse than the kids sometimes. You do know that right?” She huffed out as she turned around so that she was facing the blonde.

 

“I’ve been told worse.” Charity shrugged, as Vanessa snaked her arms around her neck. “Don’t you have two toddlers to get ready? Or do you plan on scarring my son for life.”

 

“Is it possible to be scarred twice?” Noah spoke up, confusing both women. “Because seeing Paddy in a bathrobe is a lot worse than Vanessa trying to steal a snog.” He shot a cheeky smirk their way.

 

“I wasn’t trying…ugh, you two are basically the same person. You know that right?” The vet huffed as she pulled out of Charity’s embrace, the laughter of the two blondes echoing through the hotel room.

 

“Heard worse,” Noah shouted before they got back to their game.

 

***

 

The boys loved the beach. Johnny and Moses jumped into the waves as they reached the shore, built sandcastles and even managed to bury Charity in the sand while she was napping. Noah had met a few lads his own age, and they played with their surfboards, with the promise not to go out too far, not that Vanessa took her eyes off him for a second anyway.

 

The sun was still high in the sky, but the beach had calmed down when the small family made their leave. Johnny and Moses held Noah’s hands, while Charity and Vanessa stayed wrapped together a few paces behind, as they searched for a restaurant for them to have dinner.

 

“Charity!” Vanessa exclaimed out of the blue, scaring the crap out of the taller blonde.

 

“What’s wrong babe?!” Charity’s voice made the boys stop and run back to the two women.

 

“They’ve got chalk drawings!” The vet excitedly pointed out the small stall.

 

“Seriously? I thought something was wrong.” The barmaid let out a shaky breath, as the boys ran away again towards a water fountain.

 

“Sorry.” Vanessa leaned up on her tip toes to place a small kiss on Charity’s cheek. “They’re just like the one I got of Johnny when I brought him to Blackpool.”

 

“I always wondered where you got that.” The taller blonde hummed as she watching the boys carefully.

 

“You should get one of your boys.” Vanessa pointed out, catching the blonde off guard. “You know, something to remember.”

 

“And here we have another good idea.” Charity placed a loving kiss on Vanessa soft lips, before turning towards the boys. “Boys. Time to get your gorgeous faces drawn.” The three blondes quickly came running, and much to Charity’s surprise she got no protests.

 

“Group? Or three singles?” The man at the stall asked as he set up a clean sheet of paper.

 

“The three of them in a group please.” Charity smiled brightly, as Noah sat in the middle with Johnny and Moses at either side, bright smiles plastered on her all their faces.

 

“Charity, you don’t have to include Johnny if you don’t want to. I won’t get offended.” Vanessa smiled shyly.

 

“Babe, you said I should get one of my boys.” The barmaid lovingly wrapped her arms around Vanessa's waist from behind, as the pair watched the artist draw their boys. “News flash babe, Johnny-bobs is mine whether you like it or not.” She whispered sweetly, before placing a small kiss just under her ear.

 

“You’re something else, you know that right?” Vanessa purred as she laced their fingers together. This was everything she had ever wanted, without even knowing it. Johnny had two parents who loved him, and now he had brothers who adored him. They were a family, at long last.

 

“Tomorrow night, I’m going to ask Noah to watch the boys for a few hours.” The taller blonde whispered as her spare hand played with the end of Vanessa’s heart necklace. She was finally ready, she knew that now. She loved Vanessa with all her heart, and she wanted her to know that.

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes, you treated me to this holiday. Now it’s my turn to treat you.” Charity smiled happily, her plans for the next day swimming around her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last! Thanks for reading!

It was early evening and the two woman were both dressed in sundresses, walking hand in hand through the hotel’s resort. Charity was a nervous wreck, she needed tonight to go perfectly. Over the past few months, Charity wished she could give Vanessa everything she deserved. She deserved to be loved, deserved honesty and a somewhat normal relationship. Not one that was filled with lies and fear. So, tonight was the night. Charity was going to try to give her all of that…even if she was terrified.

 

“Are you going to tell where we’re going yet?” Vanessa asked as they walked out of the hotel’s gate.

 

“Patience babe.” Charity winked as she placed a small kiss on Vanessa’s cheek, before moving to step behind her. “Close your eyes.” She whispered as she gently gripped her hips.

 

“Charity, if you stick a fake moustache on my face again.” The vet laughed as she leaned back into the taller woman’s touch, pushing her back against Charity.

 

“Give me some credit babe.” Charity laughed sweetly, as she nibbled on Vanessa’s neck. “Now, close your eyes.” She asked again, a bit more forceful than before.

 

“Seriously?” Vanessa rolled her eyes before closing her eyes, jumping as she felt Charity’s hand gently rest over her eyes as they began to walk.

 

“Watch your step babe.” The blonde whispered as they bumped into a curb, both laughing happily. “Don’t move and keep them closed missy.” She removed her hand from her eyes, and gently slipped away. Vanessa silently obeyed, trusting Charity wholeheartedly. But the giddiness soon faded when Vanessa could no longer hear the footsteps of her lover.

 

“Charity?” She called out, reaching her arms out to feel around her, but when she was felt nothing Vanessa began to panic. “If you’ve left me I’ll kill you.” She shouted the tiniest hint of anger laced in her voice.

 

“Open your eyes, you idiot.” Charity laughed at her girlfriend antics, opening her arms wide as Vanessa opened her eyes and gasped in shock. They were standing in the private restaurant reserved for the hotel owner. It was dimly lit, with fairy lights dazzling throughout, the soft sound of Spanish music filled the air and a large bouquet of roses sat waiting for Vanessa.

 

“Oh, my…” She quickly placed her hand over her mouth, as Charity walked over to meet her. “Charity, it’s beautiful.” The vet smiled brightly as she lovingly embraced the taller blonde, leaning up to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

 

“A beautiful surprise, for a gorgeous woman.” Charity commented, with a small eye roll before leading them over to the small seating area. “Care to take your seat.” She pulled out Vanessa’s chair, placing a kiss on her neck as she pushed her in.

 

“How?” Vanessa couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Charity wasn’t the most romantic person in the world, and Vanessa had made her peace with that. But this was something else, it was like a scene out of a rom-com.

 

“I may have sweet talked the manager. Told him a few white lies about it being our anniversary and he let me rent out the restaurant for a few hours.” The barmaid smiled smugly, obviously quite proud of herself for managing to pull this all together in one day. “The boys are even getting room service as we speak, and I’ve hired a hotel approved babysitter.” She added, knowing that Vanessa had been a bit apprehensive about leaving them on their own, but this news finally seemed to put the vet at ease.

 

“You’ve really thought of everything, haven’t you?” The smaller woman gently reached out to tangle their fingers together across the table, as she stared happily into Charity’s gorgeous green eyes.

 

“I wanted to make sure that everything went perfectly.” The barmaid let out a nervous sigh, as she squeezed Vanessa’s fingers. She knew that there would be no going back after this, it would be out there in the open. Everything would change, they would change…but Charity was ready, at least she was trying to be.

 

“Charity, every day I get to spend with you is perfect.” Vanessa rolled her eyes playfully, as she felt Charity’s long leg brush up against hers.

 

“Yeah, well then I wanted tonight to be extra perfect.” Charity winked, knowing all too well what kind of effect she was having on her girlfriend.

 

“Ladies, welcome.” They both jumped as a young Waiter appeared, dressed to perfection and holding two menus’. “I’m Sebastian and I’ll be your waiter tonight.” He added with a smile, as he handed the woman their menus’.

 

“Thanks.” Charity blushed as she removed her leg away from Vanessa and sent her a cheeky wink that she knew would drive her mad.

 

“Can I get you started with some drinks?” Sebastian asked as he pulled out his order pad.

 

“I’ll have a white wine please.” Vanessa smiled sweetly at him, as she handed the drinks menu back.

 

“Same, actually just bring the bottle out.” The taller blonde replied as she bit her lip, while never taking her eyes off Vanessa.

 

“I’ve never seen you like this,” Vanessa commented after Sebastian left them. She knew that Charity was acting differently, she was quieter than usual and all of the fresh nail polish had already been picked off her fingers.

 

“Huh?” Charity furrowed her brows in confusion, as she reached out to take Vanessa’s hand once again.

 

“Nervous. You’re usually the know it all, hard as nails one, and I’m the nervous wreck.” The smaller blonde spoke sweetly, trying to make light of the situation.

 

“Yeah, well. I’ve never done this before.” The blonde blushed while running a shaky hand through her mane of hair.

 

“Went on a date?” The vet played dumb, trying her best to get the blonde woman to relax. “I’m pretty sure all those other times when we’ve had dinner at fancy restaurants, they’ve been dates.”

 

“You know what I’m talking about Vanessa.” Charity chuckled slightly as she shook her head at the adorable blonde in front of her.

 

“Look, Charity, I know those three words are a big deal for you...but I don’t want you to say it if you aren’t comfortable,” Vanessa whispered, dipping her head to catch Charity’s gaze. She could practically see the inner battle the blonde woman was having with herself and she hated that it was over her. She knew that Charity had problems associated with those words before they even started dating, and while she hoped that someday she could make her feel at ease enough to say them easily, she hadn’t bet on it actually happening.

 

“But I feel it, I really feel it.” The taller blonde promised, making sure that Vanessa understood how serious she was.

 

“And I know you do.” Vanessa winked softly, as she gently rubbed her fingers over Charity’s knuckles. “And that makes me so unbelievably happy. You make me happy Charity.”

 

“You make me happy too Ness. The happiest I’ve been in a long time.” Charity admitted with ease, her eyes slightly glazed with tears. The words were right there, right on the tip of her tongue. She could practically taste them, but they just wouldn’t form. “Being here with you and the boys, it’s all I ever want.”

 

“Then, that’s enough.” The smaller blonde smiled softly, content in the progress they had made. “You don’t need to hire out a restaurant, just to tell me that you love me. I can feel it every time you kiss me, or when you stare at me when you think I can’t see.” She added, making a furious blush creep onto Charity’s face.

 

“This might have been a bit much, now that I think about it.” She mumbled as she looked around the restaurant, a feeling of relief falling over her.

 

“But I wouldn’t expect anything less from Charity Dingle.” Vanessa smirked, knowing the effect it had on her girlfriend. “Especially after all those months of putting up with your games.” She added, making Charity’s eyes widen in mock horror, although she would be the first one to admit that she was a nightmare at the beginning of their relationship.

 

“Yeah, well what do I get for putting up with your meddling?” Charity smirked back, her usual playful self coming back out.

 

“Umm, this holiday.”

 

“Fair point.” The barmaid rolled her eyes while leaning her chin on her free hand. Content in staring at Vanessa for the rest of the night.

 

“Are you ladies ready to order?” The Waiter smiled as he placed their drinks down.

 

The dinner was lovely, the food cooked to perfection and the conversation light-hearted and sweet. Charity had been happy to inform Vanessa that they still had the babysitter for a few hours, so the smaller blonde happily dragged Charity to a small cocktail bar they had seen one night while out shopping. The two women danced closely, hands wondering and mouths attacking every inch of exposed skin. They drank cocktails, joked around and eventually clung to each other as they walked up the darkening streets of Spain. Neither was particularly drunk, although they both felt as if they were floating. Tonight had been perfect, definitely one of their best date nights.

 

“They’re home!” Noah shouted as the two woman walked through the door. The three boys ran to them, the two youngest hugging their legs, while Noah waited his turn for a proper hug from both women.

 

“We weren’t gone that long.” Charity laughed after they were all hugged out, and able to finally make their way into the hotel room properly. “I hope they weren’t too much trouble.” She smiled at the babysitter.

 

“Oh no, they were angels.” She waved at the boys, before making her leave. “What a beautiful family you have.” She added as she passed Vanessa, making the vet’s heart melt.

 

“So, how was it?” Noah asked once the couple joined them on the sofa, cuddling together happily.

 

“It was lovely, just what we needed,” Vanessa answered the teenager, before placing a kiss on Charity’s cheek. “Your Mother can be quite romantic when she wants to be.”

 

“Oi, don’t go giving away all my secrets.” Charity pushed the blonde away gently, before regretting the decision straight away and pulling her back. “The night is still young though. How about we go to the park down the road?” She asked the boys, whose faces lit up at the mention of the park.

 

“Yes!” “Parky,” The two toddlers said in unison.

 

“Can we get ice cream too?” Noah asked, the Dingle smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Course you can babes!” Charity winked as the three boys quickly scrambled to get ready.

 

“You really are turning into the biggest softie ever, you know that right?” Vanessa joked as she stole a kiss from her blonde girlfriend.

 

“Yeah, well it stays between us!” She pouted playfully, “I’ve got a reputation to uphold.” Charity shot Vanessa a look that said it all. It held every word that had been on the tip of her tongue for weeks now, and Charity felt safe in knowing that for the time being, that was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

The small family were sad to leave the luxury of their Spanish holiday behind them, but with the promise of returning next year and an airport allowance each, they didn’t kick up too much of a fuss. The barmaid has been a nervous wreck the entire way home. She was worried about Sarah, and couldn’t wait to speak to Debbie again. Charity and the boys had stayed over at Vanessa’s the night that they arrived home, none of them ready to break up their small family dynamic just yet.

 

The next day after finding Debbie miserable outside of the hospital, Charity had brought her daughter back to the pub right away to take her mind off of things. Together with Chas, the three Dingle women sat nursing cups of tea at the small table, ready for a good old catch up.

 

 

“So, how was it then?” Debbie asked still chuckling from the Paddy fail that Chas had just finished informing them about.

 

“Yeah, it was nice. Just what we needed” Charity hid her giant smile behind her mug as she took a large gulp. She wished that she could be back there, laying on a sun lounger, stealing a glance of Vanessa in her little yellow bikini. But she was needed here, she needed to be strong for Debbie and Sarah. “Oh, that reminds me. Ness picked this out for you at the market.” She quickly added as she pulled out a small gift wrapped bracelet, similar to the one that Vanessa had gotten for Tracy.

 

“Aww, it’s lovely. Tell I said thanks yeah.” The brunette smiled brightly.

 

“Course.” The blonde smiled, happy that all of her kids seemed to get along with Vanessa and vice versa. “How is she?” The smile faded slightly as she thought of her granddaughter, and how broken down she had found Debbie at the hospital.

 

“She’s...she’s as stubborn as her Granny.” Debbie sighed deeply, all the stress and heartache of the last few months taking its toll at last.

 

“Oi!” Charity exclaimed, trying to act like she was offended. “She’ll come around eventually.” She smiled softly as she placed her hand gently over Debbie’s.

 

“Can we talk about something else? I just need ten minutes of normality...and I just heard how horrible that sounds.” The younger woman quickly buried her head in her hands.

 

“Hey, we get it. Especially these days.” Chas reached out to scratch her head, understanding exactly what she was going through.

 

“Anyone in any of our positions would want a break.” Charity added, sharing a knowing look with her cousin, it had been a tough few months for all of the Dingle women, but they needed to stick together.

 

“And some take it to the extremes, like your Mother.” The older woman snarled at Charity, who gasped in shock.

 

“Hey, it was Vanessa’s idea not mine!” She quickly defended, as she slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

 

“And I’ll be having words with her as well! Do you know how busy we’ve been?” Chas gently slapped her knee, as her eyes widen in frustration.

 

”I know, and I promise I won’t do it again.” The blonde barmaid smiled amusingly, before turning her attention back to her daughter. “Wine?”

 

“Go on then.” Debbie nodded weakly, as Charity quickly moved to the kitchen to prepare three drinks.

 

“You gonna show us these holiday pics or not?” Chas moaned as she was handed an orange juice.

 

Charity quickly pulled her phone out, opening her newest holiday photo album. She carefully explained most pictures, adding a little antidote that made the two brunette’s roll their eyes knowingly. “And there’s Johnny and Moses’ sand castle, the poor sods spent hours on that thing thinking that they could bring it home with them.” Charity pouted, remembering how sad the two toddlers had been when they had to say goodbye to the pile of sand. Shaking her head, she quickly flipped forward revealing a picture of the chalk drawing she had done.

 

“That’s lovely,” Chas gasped as she studied the three smiling faces, secretly thinking about how much they looked like actual siblings these days.

 

“Yeah, Ness said something about getting one of my boys.” The blonde shrugged, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

 

“Your boys?” Debbie bumped shoulders with her Mum. “I don’t remember getting the memo about a new baby brother.” She joked, making Charity’s heart flutter. The blonde sighed, wishing that she would have her same lighthearted reaction when she finally told her about Ryan.

 

“Yeah, well here it is!” Charity winked, as she smiled shyly at the pair.

 

“Aww Charity Dingle, the beacon of motherhood,” Chas smirked sarcastically, earning an ungodly scowl from the blonde woman.

 

“Shut it, or you won’t get the present I have upstairs for you.” She shot back, although Chas knew that her words held no real anger or annoyance.

 

“That looks romantic,” Debbie quickly grabbed her Mother's phone, noticing how quickly she had tried to skip through the next set of pictures.

 

“Yeah, it was.” The blonde nervously rubbed the back of her neck, while the two brunettes studied the phone. “I hired out the restaurant for a few hours, and then we went dancing and...it was a really nice night.” She explained a deeply seeded blush firmly on her cheeks.

 

“Mum, you getting romantic in your old age?” The Mother of two smiled surprisingly as she handed the phone back to her Mum.

 

“It’s just Vanessa! She turns her into a lovesick puppy dog.” Chas laughed heartily, truly happy for her cousin.

 

“That’s bull and you know it!”

 

“I just call it like I see it, babe!” The older woman winked back, watching how the blonde woman squirmed in her seat.

 

“You’re lucky ya know.” Debbie laughed, enjoying the playful banter that followed her Mum and Aunt. “Vanessa. She’s good for you.” She added, an approving smile playing on her lips.

 

“I’ll drink to that any day.” Chas quickly raised her glass, clinking it together with her nieces.

 

“She’s alright…” Charity shrugged nonchalantly before downed the rest of her wine. “I mean...who am I trying to kid. She’s amazing.” The barmaid bit her lips, staring off all daydreamy.

 

“Look at you! I never thought I’d actually see you happy in a relationship.” The brunette reached out to take her Mother’s hand, squeezing it gently. “You really love her don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I lo-” Charity stopped herself, a giant smile tugging on her lips.

 

“Mum?” Debbie reached out, worried about her Mother’s abrupt pause.

 

“Debs, I can’t...this can’t be the first time I say those words out loud.” The barmaid quickly stood, a look of pure excitement beaming from her. “They’re here! I can feel them about to slip out.”

 

“Good thing Vanessa only lives across the road.” Chas chuckled, completely taken aback by her cousin’s sudden personality change.

 

“I have to go.” Charity quickly threw her jacket on and headed for the door. She needed to talk to Vanessa before she lost her nerve again.

 

“I was joking!” Chas called out, as the pair followed the blonde to the door. “You’re meant to be covering the pub in a bit!” She exclaimed as Charity began to run down the street towards Tug Ghyll.

 

“I’m finishing your wine,” Debbie called after her Mum amusingly, as she dragged her angry Aunt back into the bar.

 

Charity burst through the door like a crazy woman. Vanessa was curled up on the sofa with Johnny safely on her lap, but she quickly set the child down and jumped to meet the blonde with a worried expression painted on her face.

 

“Charity? I thought you were catching up with Debbie and Chas.” Vanessa asked as she reached out to touch Charity. “Is it Sarah? Is she okay?” She pressed, worried when Charity didn’t speak n

 

“Char’tee!” Johnny bounced over, running to hug the blonde's leg tightly. “I didn't see you forever!” He muttered against her jeans before she bent down to meet his eye level.

 

“There’s my little man! Why don’t you go and pick us out a film to watch.” Charity winked at the grinning boy, who quickly toddled off to the stack of child-friendly DVD’s.

 

“What’s going on Charit-” Vanessa was quickly cut off by the sweet taste of Charity’s lips, moving together in their own little dance. Vanessa was a breathless mess as their mouths pulled apart, and foreheads pressed together.

 

“I love you, Vanessa Woodfield.” Charity whispered, her eyes closed tight as she tried to control her breathing. It felt like a huge weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders, she loved Vanessa Woodfield and now she wasn’t afraid to say it out loud.

 

“Took ya long enough.” Vanessa pinched her hips, forcing Charity to open her eyes and stare lovingly into Vanessa’s beautiful eyes. “I love you too, ya silly mare.” The shorter blonde smirked as she forcefully planted her lips on Charity’s.

 

“Kissy!” Johnny screamed as he ran over to hug the blondes.

 

“And I love you as well, my little monster!” Charity scooped the little boy up into her arms and planted a slobbery kiss on his check.

 

“Love too Char’tee!” He giggles as he returned the favour, blowing raspberries on the barmaid's cheek.

 

“Why don’t I text Noah and get him to bring Moz over?” She asked the squirming boy, who began to jump happily in her arms at the mention of his unofficial brothers. “And then maybe we can order a pizza, and have a nice family night in?” Charity turned to face Vanessa as she placed Johnny back down.

 

“Really?” Vanessa smiled shyly as Charity wrapped her arms tightly around her.

 

“This is where I want to be Vanessa. All day, every day. With you, and our boys.” The taller woman gently cupped the vet's cheek, stroking her thumb lovingly across her face.

 

“You have no idea how much I love you right now.” A few stray tears ran down the smaller woman’s face, but they were quickly wiped away and replaced with Charity’s lips.

 

“I’m sure you can show me later babes.” The barmaid purred, as her grip around the blonde’s waist tightened. “We’ve got a week worth of thin walls to make up for.” She winked, as Vanesa pulled her onto the sofa and cuddled into her side. This was her life now. She had love, and happiness and five amazing children. For the first time, Charity didn’t need or crave anything more then what was right in front of her...well, she wouldn’t say no to seeing Vanessa in her little yellow bikini again, or for the chance to finally rip it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for all your comments!


End file.
